


A Star Like Me

by happyhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, siblings loving each other is my VIBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhoney/pseuds/happyhoney
Summary: Sirius was promised a sister. He, however, was very pleased not to get one.(It's a quick floofy piece about Regulus being born)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Star Like Me

Sirius was promised a sister. 

She would be arriving in June and named Carina. Mother had already purchased several sets of small frilly robes. The house-elves had already transformed one of the guest rooms into a prim and pink nursery. Father had already invited Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to dinner to discuss the marriage between the unborn Carina and their son Lucius. Sirius had played with his potatoes while the dowry was negotiated. He hoped the Malfoys would get Carina soon. He didn’t want any icky girls like Bellatrix or Andromeda playing with his toys. 

Sirius did not want a sister. 

His mother had been screaming since very early that morning. He pressed his ear against his parent’s bedroom door and tried to figure out just why his mother was so upset. He listened so carefully that he did not hear his father walk up behind him. Father walked Sirius back to his room and confirmed that Carina was making her way out of Mother’s belly, and that’s why she was so upset. Sirius watched the toy dragon that he had gotten for his last birthday fly circles around his bed while considering how hard it must be to get a baby out of one’s belly. He remembered the time he swallowed a porcelain frog that he believed to be chocolate and how he cried and cried in St. Mungos while it was removed. 

Sirius was not so sure he and Carina would get along if she made mother cry. 

Sirius did not get a sister. 

The house-elves knew before Sirius did. The screaming had been stopped for over an hour when Kreacher, mother’s favorite elf, appeared in Sirius’ room. Kreacher had a beakish nose that Sirius enjoyed pulling on. When Kreacher spoke, his nose wrinkled and twitched, and the sight was so enchanting that Sirius almost missed his words. 

“Young Master Black, it’s time for you to meet your brother.” 

“Carina is here now?” Sirius leaned over his toy chest. 

Kreacher’s nose crinkled even more, and Sirius giggled. 

“Mummy?” Sirius crept into the room where his mother was after he watched the last mediwitch leave, “Mother what’s his name?” 

Sirius crawled up onto the bed next to his mother. She was holding the baby against her chest; her long dark hair was down, and a thin layer of sweat covered her entire body. He had heard his mother scream before that day, but he had never seen her look so exhausted afterward. 

“Your father and I have decided to call him Regulus. Like the star.” 

“A star like me?” Sirius went to poke the baby’s squishy red and green face. A little round hand up to stop him, but before the baby’s fingers could reach him, his mother swatted his hand away. Her exhaustion did not stop her from giving him a menacing glare. 

“Yes. Like you. Hopefully, not too much like you.” 

“Mummy, he looks like Kreacher.” 

Sirius was glad to have a brother. 

Regulus did not do much except cry and smell foul, but Sirius did not mind much at all. He’d much rather have a brother than a sister. A brother wouldn’t make him play dolls, or cry when Sirius pulled his hair. A brother would play games and pretend to fly with Sirius. A brother would look up to Sirius and want to be just like him one day. Mother, too, was quite excited to have another son. She said that it was always wise to have a backup plan to carry the bloodline. Sirius was not sure that meant. 

Sirius was going to be the best big brother the wizarding world had ever seen. 


End file.
